


Absence

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes back from college for the first time in 3 months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Nikki (facethefall at tumblr) after she received a comment about bottom!Blaine. I took this as a challenge... oops.

Blaine’s breath rushed out of him as he felt Kurt slip one finger inside. He was tight - it had been nearly three months since they’d done this, since Kurt had left for college, and he’d missed it so badly. The feeling of his body expanding, stretching to accommodate his other half. Kurt’s fingers were sure, firm with the knowledge of knowing Blaine’s body almost better than Blaine did. He crooked his finger and Blaine groaned, the feeling burning through him. It wasn’t enough, he’d never come just from this, but it had his cock twitching and his breath stuttering and it was  beautiful .    
  
“That’s it, baby,” Kurt murmured as he slid another finger in alongside the first. The pressure increased, almost painful but it didn’t take long for his body to relax again and the pleasure took over.    
  
“Missed you,” he panted, his hips shifting unconsciously to meet Kurt’s languid movements.    
  
Kurt kissed the inside of his thigh and Blaine craned forward to see him in between his legs. He’d never get tired of the sight of Kurt like this, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Distance had strained them, naturally, but it had forced them into communicating verbally. After all, it was the only option they had. First phone sex and then to webcams - Blaine had watched Kurt fall apart under his own hands for the first time listening to Blaine’s voice and it was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen.    
  
After that, there wasn’t much point in pretending anymore. Blaine admitted how much he loved Kurt inside him, loved being opened up and cherished and loved. Kurt quietly confessed that he loved fucking Blaine, pouring everything he could into his thrusts, and loved watching Blaine fall apart under his hands. They still loved all of it, they quickly assured each other, but if they were forced to choose...   
  
And so when Kurt had met him at the door, back in Ohio for the first time in three months, Blaine had found himself pressed up against the wall of the entryway, his mouth being fucked mercilessly. He was whining almost immediately, overcome with emotion at being able to  touch  again and he caught onto Kurt’s shirt as he broke the kiss, unwilling to be apart.    
  
Kurt pushed in his third finger, and snapped Blaine back to the present with a loud groan.    
  
“Fuck,” he breathed, instinctively clenching his ass tightly.    
  
Kurt gasped at that, and his other hand gripped Blaine’s hip a little tighter. It was bordering on painful now, Kurt’s fingers longer than his own, and he’d held off using his dildo while Kurt wasn’t around. But he tried to keep breathing evenly and eventually his body opened up, bit by bit, until Kurt crooked his fingers and his body thrummed like electricity ran in his veins.    
  
“Now, Kurt, now, now...” he stuttered, hips pushing down harder around Kurt’s hand.   
  
Kurt bit him then, on the inside of his thigh, and Blaine just groaned, his body unable to register anything but pleasure.    
  
“Yeah, okay,” Kurt said distractedly, searching for the lube and condoms. He pulled his fingers out, catching on Blaine’s rim and he clenched hard at the sensation.    
  
His hand dropped without him even realising, pumping his cock in quick, even strokes.    
  
It wasn’t long before Kurt was lined back up, pushing himself firmly and smoothly into Blaine’s ass. It was slow going, Blaine’s body adjusting to the intrusion, but then he was in all the way and Blaine’s eyes fluttered shut. He just breathed for a few moments, remembering all the little things he had forgotten: the way Kurt’s arms trembled slightly, the way his ass felt so  full , the way his stomach twisted and roiled with emotion.    
  
“God, Blaine, you look--, uh, amazing like this,” Kurt whispered, voice strained.    
  
Blaine whimpered at that, hearing Kurt talking during sex such a new thing for them and something they hadn’t experienced in person yet.    
  
“ Uhh , yeah,” he encouraged as much as he could, which wasn’t a lot considering the short circuiting of his brain.    
  
Kurt started thrusting a little harder and faster, gripping Blaine’s legs and pushing them up so they circled loosely around his waist.    
  
Blaine grunted at the angle change and his back arched.    
  
“ Kurt, ” was all he managed this time.    
  
Kurt balanced some weight on his knees so he could lift a hand to stroke Blaine’s face.   
  
“Look at me, baby,” he said quietly, and Blaine shivered a little at the command in his voice. Not that he would ever disobey.    
  
He forced his eyes open and felt his heart race at the familiar sight of Kurt, spread over him. He loved it, loved being taken like this, couldn’t wait to sit astride Kurt next time and ride him, circle his hips in the way he knew Kurt liked.    
  
He was getting frantic now, the sensation almost overwhelming after such a long time. Kurt was thick and hot inside him and he could feel himself clenching rhythmically with every thrust. Kurt was flushed obviously on his cheeks, but also down his chest and throat and Blaine was overcome with how much he loved this boy.    
  
“Love you--, Kurt, uhh,  please ,” he whined.    
  
Kurt immediately dropped his hand to Blaine’s cock, hard against his stomach, and Blaine’s head fell back at the feel of warmth and pressure. He yelped when he felt Kurt lean forward, lips brushing over his exposed throat, hand stroking hard. Kurt pressed down further and nipped, teeth grazing just above his collarbone and then Blaine was coming, messily and unexpected all over his stomach.    
  
“ Kurt ,” he gasped.    
  
That appeared to be enough for Kurt, who began thrusting wildly, his previous rhythm completely lost.    
  
“Fuck, Blaine,” he gasped, and Blaine twitched at the curse word tumbling from Kurt’s lips.    
  
“You’re beautiful like this, all mine--” Kurt’s words trailed off as he pushed in once more and then froze, his body clenching and tightening in front of Blaine’s eyes. If he concentrated he could feel the gentle throb of Kurt inside him, and Blaine couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like without a condom.    
  
Kurt collapsed then, falling onto Blaine’s chest with a thump, and Blaine ran a hand through his hair.    
  
“I love you,” he murmured.    
  
“Love you too,” Kurt replied, his face still a bit squashed and making the words nearly inaudible.    
  
“Can we stay in bed the whole time you’re back?”    
  
Kurt shifted then to meet his eyes, and  god , Blaine had missed seeing those eyes in person rather than through a pixelated computer screen.    
  
“Only if you tell my dad,” Kurt said with a smirk.    
  
Blaine’s eyes widened, even though he knew Kurt was joking. There was no way he was ever discussing  anything  with Burt about sex and Kurt. He valued his life.    
  
“You know what? I think I had something to do back home,” he said, starting to push at Kurt’s shoulders.    
  
Kurt just laughed and tackled him back down onto the bed.    
  
“Even though I’m lying in come right now, this is the happiest I’ve been for months,” Kurt said and the affection in his voice was clear.    
  
Blaine blinked, his eyelids suddenly heavy.    
  
“Me too,” he answered, his voice thick, and he pulled Kurt in as close as he could.    
  
Absence might strain them, he thought, but he wouldn’t let it break them. 


End file.
